staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Zima na Wodnikowym Wzgórzu, cz. I, odc. 21 (Winter On Wateship Down 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 4 - Narkotyk - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Nadzieja dla tygrysów (The last chance tiger) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 11:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1486; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Wielbłądy. Okręty pustyni (Wüstenschiffe. Ships of the Desert) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012) 13:30 Czy wiecie, że... (I didn't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:55 Klan - odc. 2396 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 Złote łany - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny 16:45 Europejski Turniej Piłki Nożnej Zunifikowanej Olimpiad Specjalnych; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Prawdziwe życie - Komornicy - odc. 5 Złota babcia; dokument fabularyzowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Mikołajek - odc. 11 Urodziny Jadwini (Le Petit Nicolas ep. L'aniversairre de Marie - Edwige); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:10 Kronika Tauron Basket Ligi 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 36 - Świadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest - Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było - tak jest; magazyn 22:40 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 12/15 (White Collar ep. 12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:35 Gorący czwartek - txt. str. 777 52'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 00:40 Zmiana planów (Code a change, Le) - txt. str. 777 96'; komediodramat kraj prod.Francja (2009) 02:20 Notacje - Maria Drue. Emigracja się bawi; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Sprawa dla reportera 03:25 Prawdziwe życie - Komornicy - odc. 5 Złota babcia; dokument fabularyzowany 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 17 Śpiewotreloza (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Singeritis); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15 - Typowa logika damsko - męska; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 221; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.30, 9.55; Panorama: 8.50; Pogoda: 9.25, 9.50 10:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 895 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 63 - Braterskie więzy; serial TVP 11:55 Kryptonim JP II 24'; film dokumentalny 12:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Ekwador. Pod wulkanem; magazyn kulinarny 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Recykling - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:35 Czas honoru - odc. 4 Przysięga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 936; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (15); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/71; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/71; teleturniej 20:10 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW 21:25 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 24 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. P911); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:20 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 25 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. The Perfect Storm); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:15 Kocham kino - Meduzy (Meduzot) 77'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Izrael, Francja (2007) 00:45 Świat bez tajemnic - Wiera Gran 67'; film dokumentalny 02:05 Meduzy (Meduzot) 77'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Izrael, Francja (2007) 03:40 Art Noc: Maanam. Łóżko; koncert 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes 17:30 Aktualności Flesz 17:33 POGODA 17:35 Kronika Miasta 17:44 Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kronika Miasta 18:30 Aktualności 18:52 Gość Aktualności 19:00 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:15 Magazyn Meteo 19:25 Eurowiadomości 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info 21:55 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:10 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice 22:20 POGODA 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:07 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:31 STACJA TWORKI 00:25 Infoexpress 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Raport z Polski 01:51 Info Dziennik 02:28 Pogoda Info 02:33 Sportowy Wieczór 03:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO 03:45 AKADEMIA ZDROWIA 04:00 STACJA TWORKI 05:10 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 9:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 237 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 239 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 238 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 50 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1724 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1097 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 192 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 370 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1725 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 213 20:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie 22:15 Już nadchodzi 0:15 Bye, Bye Love 2:35 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1112 3:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1353 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2304 TVN 5:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3640 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2058 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1774 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1226 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 100 Sezon: 2 12:10 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 35 13:10 Szpital Odcinek: 3 14:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 123 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2059 16:55 Szpital Odcinek: 4 17:55 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 101 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3641 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1775 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 892 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 7 22:30 Alarm dla Paryża 0:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 990 1:05 Sekrety chirurgii Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 2:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3641 2:20 Arkana magii Odcinek: 944 3:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2059 4:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 5:10 I Like It 5:30 Triumf miłości Odcinek: 147 6:25 4music 7:30 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 94 Sezon: 5 8:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 9:30 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 157 10:30 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego Odcinek: 5 11:30 I Like It 12:30 Skład osobliwości Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Dekoratornia 15:30 Dekoratornia 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 95 Sezon: 5 17:00 Wzór Odcinek: 4 18:00 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 158 19:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 20:00 Świntuch 22:05 Repli-Kate 0:05 Wzór Odcinek: 4 1:05 Galileo Odcinek: 301 2:05 4music 3:05 I Like It 3:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 8 7:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 11 7:05 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 12 7:15 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 13 7:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 3 7:55 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 8:50 13 posterunek Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 9:25 13 posterunek Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 10:00 Błękitny patrol Odcinek: 70 Sezon: 4 11:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 3 11:55 Gniew natury Odcinek: 3 12:55 Niebezpieczne spotkania Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 14:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 3 14:30 Robin Hood Odcinek: 4 15:35 13 posterunek Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 16:15 13 posterunek Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 16:55 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 18:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 20:00 Plan gry 22:15 San Antonio 0:25 Nawiedzona narzeczona 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 4:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 5:25 We dwoje Odcinek: 9 6:40 Męski typ Odcinek: 3 7:10 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 44 8:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 341 9:10 Detektywi Odcinek: 64 9:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 65 10:15 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 98 Sezon: 5 11:15 Mango - Telezakupy 12:50 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 54 13:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 342 14:50 Dr House Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 15:50 Detektywi Odcinek: 66 16:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 67 17:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 99 Sezon: 5 18:00 39 i pół Odcinek: 13 19:00 Dr House Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 20:00 Coś nowego 22:10 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 23:10 Zatańcz z nim 1:40 Arkana magii 3:50 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 3 4:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu Puls 2 6:00 Błękitny patrol Odcinek: 70 Sezon: 4 6:55 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 7:55 Pippi Odcinek: 23 8:30 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 2 9:00 Łowcy smoków Odcinek: 24 9:30 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 13 9:40 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 14 10:00 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 25 10:35 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 23 11:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 52 11:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 53 11:30 Reksio Odcinek: 27 11:40 Reksio Odcinek: 28 11:55 Mami Fatale 12:25 Pippi Odcinek: 24 12:55 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 2 13:25 Łowcy smoków Odcinek: 25 14:00 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 13 14:10 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 14 14:25 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 25 15:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 24 15:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 52 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 53 16:00 Reksio Odcinek: 27 16:10 Reksio Odcinek: 28 16:30 Mami Fatale 17:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 10 17:05 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 11 17:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 12 17:30 Świat zwierząt Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 18:00 Gniew natury Odcinek: 3 19:00 Amerykańska straż graniczna Odcinek: 4 20:00 Ale numer! Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 10 20:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 10 21:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 3 22:00 13 posterunek Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 22:35 13 posterunek Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 23:15 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 11 23:55 Brygada ratunkowa Odcinek: 2 0:50 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 4 1:45 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 10 2:10 Dyżur Odcinek: 10 2:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 6 6:30 4music 7:20 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca Odcinek: 44 7:45 Klub Winx Odcinek: 16 8:10 Galileo 9:00 Szósty zmysł 10:00 Szósty zmysł 10:45 Telesprzedaż 11:15 Mam talent! Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 6 12:15 Milionerzy Odcinek: 18 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:35 4music 15:00 Milionerzy Odcinek: 19 16:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 6 17:00 STOP Drogówka 18:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 19:00 Eva Luna Odcinek: 78 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 164 21:00 Śmiertelna gra 23:00 Przez granicę 1:00 Big Brother 4.1 - Extra 1:30 Mam talent! Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 6 2:20 Big Brother 4.1 - Prosto z domu 2:40 Big Brother 4.1 3:25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kultura 08:15 Philip i jego siedem żon (Philip and his seven Wives) 69'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Marc Isaacs; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Operacja Himmler - txt. str. 777 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Eugeniusz Kujawski, Stanisław Frąckowiak, Andrzej Mrożewski, Janusz Sykutera, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Ryszard Pietruski, Tomasz Zaliwski, Wiesław Grabek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi - Historia festiwali opolskich - Przyszedł walec i co dalej?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - 13. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '75 - Premiery; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Iluzja 14'; impresja filmowa; reż.:Konstanty Ciciszwili; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Jolanta Ukielska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Możdżer & AUKSO - Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje - 2005; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Operacja Himmler - txt. str. 777 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Eugeniusz Kujawski, Stanisław Frąckowiak, Andrzej Mrożewski, Janusz Sykutera, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Ryszard Pietruski, Tomasz Zaliwski, Wiesław Grabek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Jerzym Stuhrem rozmawia Agata Buzek (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Philip i jego siedem żon (Philip and his seven Wives) 69'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Marc Isaacs; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Teraz animacje! - Paweł i Gaweł 4'; film animowany; reż.:Mieszko Karnas; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Teraz animacje! - Spóźniłem się, bo... 4'; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Teraz animacje! - Skrócona historya świata z gliny 0'; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:18 Teraz animacje! - Katastrofa Pompei 1'; film animowany; reż.:Mieszko Karnas; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:19 Teraz animacje! - Przerwa obiadowa 3'; film animowany; reż.:Janek Popiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Teraz animacje! - Nie śmiecić! 1'; film animowany; reż.:Małgorzata Popińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Prosto z życia. Odezwij się 41'; film TVP; reż.:Ryszard Żuromski; wyk.:Barbara Majewska, G Balcerek, K Drozdowska, G Jednorowicz, D Klerc, A Kulikówna, M Mrela, J Wykurz, J Borek, A Czerny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Widzi Misie - Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci (odc.59); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Widzi Misie - Miś Uszatek - Iskierka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Widzi Misie - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 6 - Zdrada i fałsz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Mad Men s. III - odc. 10/13 (odc. 10/13) - (lektor, dźwięk oryginalny, napisy) txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Panorama kina polskiego - Operacja Samum - txt. str. 777 88'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Huk, Krzysztof Globisz, Tugrul Cetiner, Jerzy SkolimowskI; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Hala odlotów - Czy polska kultura ma głód sukcesu? (odc. 20); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Studio Kultura - "Antonio das Mortes"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kino nocne - Antonio das Mortes (O Drago da Maldade contra o Santo Guerreiro) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Brazylia, Francja, Niemcy (1969); reż.:Glauber Rocha; wyk.:Mauricio do Valle, Odete Lara, Othon Bastos, Hugo Carvana; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 05:55 Agnieszka Holland 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 12; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.30, 9.55; Panorama: 8.50; Pogoda: 9.25, 9.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 4; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 95 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Motobałkany (250); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 835 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 982; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Agnieszka Holland 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Myslovitz - Miłość w czasach popkultury; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 703* Marcysia wraca do pracy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Ojczyzna ponad granicami; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 95 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Motobałkany (250); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 4; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sopot 2003 na bis - Skaldowie i Goście; STEREO, 16:9 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 835 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Chowaj się, Robotku!, odc. 5 (Hide and Seekk Whiz!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Trzeci Oficer odc.12 - Mechanizm zegarowy - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Martyna (251); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Tu Stalinogród 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 95 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 12; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Chowaj się, Robotku!, odc. 5 (Hide and Seekk Whiz!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Trzeci Oficer odc.12 - Mechanizm zegarowy; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Martyna (251); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 835; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Tu Stalinogród 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Ojczyzna ponad granicami; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:25 Duże dzieci - (31); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak nowego Berlina (171) - txt. str. 777; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kokosy z kokosów (59) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 To był rock! - To był rock! Lady Pank '94; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Niezapomniane Koncerty - To był rock! - Dżem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tylko jeden skecz - "Knajpa" - Góral, Jabbar i Mariusz Kiljan; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Rozrywka Retro - Ewa i Małgosia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Duże dzieci - (32); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szansa na Sukces - Varius Manx; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (112); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - ZŁOTE BOBRY (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - ZŁOTE BOBRY (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - ZŁOTE BOBRY (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Dobry smak (172) - txt. str. 777; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Południowy Tyrol (60) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Rozrywka Retro - Camping Studia Gama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Duże dzieci - (33); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Życie to Kabaret - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (11) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Południowy Tyrol (60) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w tropikach (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w wielkim mieście (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach pod gruszą (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Viasat History 6:00 Wędrówka ludzkości Odcinek: 4 7:00 Wyprawy w czasie Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 12 8:10 Fałszerze na usługach Hitlera 9:20 Podróże odkrywców Odcinek: 4 10:40 Paryż, historia stolicy Odcinek: 1 12:00 Łowcy mitów 13:10 Fałszerze na usługach Hitlera 14:20 Wędrówka ludzkości Odcinek: 4 15:25 Najgorsze zawody w historii Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 16:25 Łowcy mitów 17:30 Podróże odkrywców Odcinek: 4 18:50 Komórka Odcinek: 2 20:00 Historia nauki Odcinek: 1 21:15 Historia elektryczności Odcinek: 1 22:35 Walki na pokaz: historia przemocy Odcinek: 4 23:40 Fałszerze na usługach Hitlera 0:50 Wyprawy w czasie Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 12 1:45 Łowcy mitów 2:40 Barok! Odcinek: 2 3:50 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 8 4:00 Witamy w latach 80. Odcinek: 4 5:05 Zwierzęta, które zmieniły świat Odcinek: 1 5:30 Zwierzęta, które zmieniły świat Odcinek: 2 Polsat Viasat Explorer 6:00 Na ryby, po przygodę Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 6:50 Polarni piloci Odcinek: 3 7:50 Egzotyczne wyzwania Odcinek: 8 8:55 Morze Północne Odcinek: 6 9:55 Rajd Dakar Odcinek: 3 10:55 Zawodowe przygody Eda Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 11:25 Na ryby, po przygodę Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 12:25 Morze Północne Odcinek: 7 13:20 Czarne złoto Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 14:20 Ekstremalna RPA Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 15:20 Ogromna Australia Odcinek: 5 16:20 Cuda nowoczesnej technologii Odcinek: 1 17:30 Polarni piloci Odcinek: 4 18:30 Rajd Dakar Odcinek: 4 19:30 Ogromna Australia Odcinek: 6 20:35 Morska przygoda kucharza Artura 21:30 Czarne złoto Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 22:30 Broń, która zmieniła świat Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 23:35 Zawodowe przygody Eda Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 0:05 Na ryby, po przygodę Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 1:00 Morze Północne Odcinek: 7 1:45 Polarni piloci Odcinek: 4 2:30 Cuda nowoczesnej technologii Odcinek: 1 3:25 Kryminalny półświatek Azji Odcinek: 7 3:50 Kryminalny półświatek Azji Odcinek: 8 4:15 Rajd Dakar Odcinek: 4 5:10 Top Trumps - gra atutami Odcinek: 1 5:35 Top Trumps - gra atutami Odcinek: 2 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Viasat History z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Viasat Explorer z 2013 roku